


Made of Something Stronger

by t_a_s_s_a



Series: Made of Something Stronger [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Halloween 1 and 2 timeline, Laurie is a badass, Multi, killer/survivor friendships, will keep tags updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s_s_a/pseuds/t_a_s_s_a
Summary: Laurie Strode has suffered a drastic change in her life. From babysitting, to being stalked by a murderer, to doing her best to survive in some creature's twisted world. How will she do against The Entity? What relationships will develop? How does Laurie adapt to survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love Dead By Daylight and I love Laurie Strode. I always wonder what sort of relationships she'd build with the other survivor's and even the killers. I decided to find out for myself. Sorry if this is short. I really wanted to post it and see other fan's opinions. Hope you enjoy!

Laurie jerked awake. Looking around wildly, she slowly realized where she was. Around her Bill, Jake and Ace were coming to the same realization. 

 

They were in between trials. Memories of the last fight to the death rushed back to her giving her a sharp, panging headache. The Doctor had been extra cruel this time. She felt her eyes start to water at the memory. She was so  _ close _ . Everyone had escaped and she had just made it to the exit before being grabbed by that  _ monster _ . 

 

She gingerly rubbed her temples where he had put the electrodes. She didn’t know how long he had her in his chair, but she was happy she finally died when she did. She jumped when a hand entered her line of vision. Jake gestured to her to grab his hand, frown lines set deep in his face. She gratefully took it and rose shakily. She collapsed again on the log next to Bill. Ace was standing next to the fire talking Dwight who was already starting to look uncomfortable. 

 

Laurie murmured a thanks to Jake as she rubbed her eyes from exhaustion. The sight of electricity behind her tired eyelids startled her. This would affect her for a while. Nea plopped down next to her and Jake sat down next to Nea . “How bad was it?” 

 

Laurie put her face in her hands “The Doctor got me.” Nea sighed. “fucking bastard.” “You can say that again”, Bill lit another cigarette. “Son of a bitch loves killing more than any of those assholes.” He glanced at Laurie “I should’ve stayed.” Laurie knew by now this was Bill’s way of apologizing. “Don’t worry”, Laurie assured him “You can’t save everyone all the time.” Bill clenched his jaw and nodded. 

 

Laurie sighed and looked around. Meg and Claudette were talking sitting on the log to Laurie’s left talking quietly to themselves. Laurie smiled when Claudette giggled at something Meg said. David was sprawled out on the log across from Laurie, probably trying to get what little rest he could. Feng was on the same log in the little space that David wasn’t taking up. On the log to Laurie’s right was the new guy Quentin. He made eye contact with her and she smiled at him. He smiled back but the smile never reached his eyes. She supposed her’s didn’t either. He kind of reminded her of herself in the way that they both started out as loners. She would make the effort to talk to him once she recovered a little. 

 

The calm and almost “at home” feeling was replaced with a familiar sense of cold and dread. The mist started to roll in. The talking stopped, David rolled off the log with an undignified yelp which would have been funny if it weren't for the sense of impending death and everyone looked around and scrambled to get their toolboxes and first aid kits. Unfortunately Laurie had lost her toolbox in The Doctor’s domain. Right. In. Front. Of. The. Gate. She sighed and braced herself. It was eerily silent as the mist thickened. Laurie could only hear the sickeningly familiar sound of her heart getting faster. She looked around at the group of survivors before the mist swallowed them up completely. 

 

A few agonizing minutes ticked by before the mist started to disperse. To her relief she found herself looking at the same fire pit. Only this time Dwight, Quintin, Nea and Feng had disappeared. Laurie was disappointed. There goes her chance at bonding with the new guy. Who knew when she would see him again. Trials sometimes took minutes and some took what felt like days. She could never be sure though. It was always nighttime here. 

 

Jake cleared his throat and snapped her from her reverie. 

 

“Walk?” Jake never really spoke a lot. 

 

“Yeah.” Laurie wasn’t in the mood to talk either. Everytime she closed her eyes all she saw was electricity.

 

The pair made their way to the woods.There was no real trail so whenever someone ventured into the woods they sort of picked a direction and began walking. Laurie waved at Claudette and Meg, who had resumed their conversation. They both smiled at her. No one really noticed when she and Jake went on walks. There wasn’t really anything to worry about. One time they were in the woods when a trial started. Laurie was absolutely terrified but luckily it turned out to be a normal trial. 

 

Laurie followed Jake who picked a direction as usual. She always appreciated their walks. They always manage to keep her calm since happiness is something foreign to them all. In this land no one could afford such a luxury. 

 

She always wondered why Jake took the time to walk with her. Probably because she didn't talk as much as Nea or Meg, as friendly as they are. She wondered idly if he would start to take Quentin with them. 

 

They walked in silence stopping whenever they heard some creature in the distance. No one had found anything but trees in the woods but in this world it payed off to be cautious. 

 

Jake cleared his throat “so ah…” she cast a curious look at his back. 

 

“Uh. How are you… handling” Jake managed to get his sentence out. 

 

Laurie smiled gratefully. “I'll manage. We all have been there.” Jake was silent for a minute. 

 

“Laurie... you know what happens when you complete a trial before everyone. We could hear you… and him.” Oh god. Laurie had forgotten. When you die or escape a trial before it’s completely over you are aware of what is happening to them. You can hear them. You can see them a little but your view is really hazy. In those rare occasions Laurie had watched her friends die that way. 

 

“I’m sorry Jake. I should do better.” Laurie felt her face get red with a sudden guilt and embarrassment. Why couldn’t she be better? Why was it so hard for her to survive? 

 

Jake scoffed. “You haven’t been here _ that _ long Laurie. Definitely not as long as the others. Do you think Quentin is doing as well as you’re doing now?”

 

“I haven’t been in a trial with him.”

 

“Well he’s pretty terrible. But so were you. So were all of us. This isn’t a world that you get used to very quickly. We shouldn’t anyway. This place fucking sucks.” 

 

Laurie was taken aback. Jake didn’t usually talk this much. It touched her a little that Jake was talking for the sole purpose of comforting her. It made her feel less alone. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

 

“Thank you,” Laurie broke the silence. “It’s hard to see your own growth when you’re trying not to die all the time.”

 

Jake huffed a small laugh. “Yeah it is.”

 

Laurie took that as the end of their conversation and decided to use the rest of their walk to numb her thoughts. For a while she even managed to clear her mind. Until she ran straight into Jake’s back.

 

Laurie jumped back, hissing an apology. Jake motioned for her to be silent. Laurie was confused but fear began to overtake her. What could possibly be happening now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah I finally updated! Thank you for all your kudos/comments. Hope you enjoy!

Laurie’s mind was whirring, yet completely blank at the same time as she raced through the forest. Her heart was beating hard as it always did when a killer was on her heels. 

Her and Jake had stood there in the darkness, trying to understand who was behind their own instinctual fear. When he saw who was out there he ran like hell. Laurie wasn't far behind him. 

Questions vaguely swept through her fear addled mind. Could the killers be out here? So close to where Laurie and her fellow survivors felt the safest? What would happen if it caught them?

Jake was swerving expertly in and out of trees. Laurie kept up with him surprisingly well. She was still unaware of who exactly was chasing them. All she heard was the furious stomping of a killer on the rampage. 

Jake took such a sharp turn that she completely missed it. She had lost track of Jake. Unfortunately the footsteps continued to follow her. She inwardly cursed her lack of focus. Her horrifying mistake sent a new bolt of adrenaline down her body as she adjusted to the sudden isolation of facing the killer alone. 

She ran as wild as she could, not even thinking about where she was turning. Eventually she felt the atmosphere change. Somehow she knew she was in the killer’s domain. 

She absentmindedly recognized she was in the Red Forest. Her mind was clouded and only focused on escaping. As terrifying as the killers are, you always know how a trial could end. Death or escape. She wasn't in a trial. What was happening was terribly unpredictable and Laurie absolutely hated it.

Her shoes squelched in the mud of the forest, making her a little unsteady. She knew she couldn't keep up this chase forever. She needed to come up with an escape and fast. Her stamina was renewed when pain shot up her arm. 

She swore under her breath, adding an injury to her long list of troubles. The pain was hot and angry making her concentration even worse. Blood dripped down her arm. She needed to get out  _ now _ . 

Unfortunately, all it takes is one wrong move to fuck you over completely. Laurie turned into a group of walls. She tried to throw off her assailant off guard by turning again and throwing a wooden pallet down. She heard the killer bounding around the wall to get to her on the other side. Unfortunately she was too slow getting back over the pallet. 

Once again she was so  _ close _ . Laurie was already halfway over the pallet when she came to a sudden halt. The force of her stop, paired with Laurie’s strength and speed made her hit her head on pallet. She was out cold, unaware of her body being dragged. 

\--------

Laurie barely slept nowadays. None of the survivors did. If they did it was catnaps which were quickly interrupted by nightmares or trials. She doubted any of them actually needed sleep. It felt too abnormal not to try every once and awhile. Even though Laurie wasn't asleep, her state of unconsciousness felt long enough that she could almost appreciate the feeling. The cold blackness was comforting. It wasn't like the night sky of The Entity’s realm that promised death and blood shed. It came with no responsibilities. Only sweet  _ escape  _ that Laurie desperately needed. 

Until she woke up. 

Laurie  _ woke up  _ quite peacefully. She looked over and squinted when a bright orange light blinded her. Laurie sighed in relief. What a nightmare. She must’ve fell asleep, but at least she was back at the camp. 

Laurie stretched and looked to her left to find the others. Laurie could have sworn her heart stopped almost completely. She wasn’t at the campfire. Laurie frantically jumped up, ready to escape. That was a mistake. A bright, loud pain swelled in her head. The shock was unbearable. Laurie fell back down and began letting out every single swear word she knew. She didn't swear often but  _ fuck  _ that hurt. 

Laurie  _ said  _ she didn't swear often. In her normal days she only swore in important situations such as embarrassment, stubbing a toe, or if she got a grade not up to her standards. Special times like that. Laurie thought the power would be taken out of the words if she said them too much. But she realized that lately her entire existence was an important situation and what better way to express that than reciting her own special dictionary of profanity. She fought back a dazed giggle. Annie would have been proud. 

She slowly managed to sit up. Looking around she realized what was going on. She was in The Huntress’ house. She had been put on the rug in between the big table and the fire, which was raging. Laurie was confused. The placement of her unconscious body was strangely helpful. She wouldn’t expect this kind of thoughtfulness from a killer. 

Before Laurie could try to think of what to do next cold fear swept through her body as she heard a scream. The Nurse. She had to be on the outskirts of the domain but her ragged wailing could be heard loud and clear in The Huntress’ home. Laurie could see no good outcome from this. She wasn’t expecting to see a killer outside of their domain between trials. Then again Laurie wasn’t expecting to be  _ in _ a killer’s domain between trials.

Laurie needed to act. Holding onto the table, she managed to pull herself up to one knee albeit shakily. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself up the rest of the way. She let go of the table, ready to run fast as all hell back to the campfire and took to steps before the world began to spin violently. 

Laurie fell back to the floor. 

Now she was starting to get frustrated. She needed to get back. Laurie had no clue what the women would do to her. Laurie’s hands began to shake and she wasn’t sure if it was from mental or physical trauma. Before she could try again, two figures entered the doorway from the makeshift dining room. 

The Huntress and The Nurse. She stared at them with a mixture of fear and awe. They were an impressive couple. The Nurse managed to meet The Huntress in height since she floated off the ground. Her raspy heaving sent a chill down her spine. Laurie eyed the bonesaw in her hand nervously. 

The Huntress was built like a fucking fort, confident and strong. She was tall and muscular; a combination she’d never really seen in a woman before. Not to say she didn’t like it. If her strength wasn’t directed in killing Laurie and her friends, Laurie would appreciate it more. 

About this time she remembered to be panicked. She felt her eyes grow wide and her body start to crawl away from them as another wave of adrenaline coursed through Laurie’s already tired body.

As the panic swept through her it was followed by exhaustion. Laurie had had enough. She was tired and in pain. She hadn't gotten the nice peaceful walk she wanted with her friend. She lost her good med kit. She was  _ so close _ to escaping. All her friends at home were dead. Her  _ brother _ is forever trying to kill her. Worst of all she was still in this god forsaken place, stuck in the same cycle over and over again at the whim of some spider looking asshole. She wanted to go  _ home _ . 

Laurie had had  _ enough _ . So she promptly burst into tears. 

Sobs racked her body like lightning as she let her emotions over take her. The sheer force of her emotions spilling out of her was almost painful. 

She shut her eyes tight, letting out a shuddering sob when she heard footsteps make their way towards her. She anticipated this. Breaking down in front of a killer wasn't good (much less two killers) and now she would pay for it. The self hatred and embarrassment made her feel nauseous.

She flinched when she felt two strong hands lifting her up. Laurie let out a sigh as she braced herself for the pain of god knows what would happen next. Then she was set down on the table, with her legs dangling. 

Laurie was again… confused. She still sat there in anticipation with her eyes screwed shut. 

The tight ball of nervousness was still rolling around in her stomach, but Laurie finally opened her eyes to see the two women standing in front of her. It was hard to tell what they were thinking because their faces were still covered. 

Laurie wiped a stray tear off of her face.

“What do you want from me,” she cried, cringing at her emotion torn voice. 

The Huntress cocked her head. Then she turned around and laid her axe on the hearth next to the fire before taking a medkit out of her pocket and handing it to the woman next to her. 

Laurie felt her eyes growing wider and wider with utter shock. 

She involuntarily flinched when The Nurse glided over to her. Laurie watched her movements carefully as the woman put down her bonesaw and the medkit on the table beside her. 

Laurie found her voice again. “What… are you…,” On second thought maybe she hadn’t. She tried again. “You aren’t going to hurt me?” 

The Nurse who was unraveling some gauze looked at her (or at least Laurie thought she was looking at her. It was kind of hard to tell). 

“Anna brought me to heal.” 

Laurie blinked. Her words gave her a lot to think about. She wasn’t expecting this level of… human from a killer. The had been in trials with both of the women and she knew the amount of cruelness they were capable of. She didn’t want to think about the amount of bloodshed the two had caused. Much less put together. The idea of them tending to her wounds was so foreign, it was almost comical. 

The Nurse’s voice was unnerving. It was scratchy from overuse and it reminded Laurie of nails on chalkboard. It honestly sounded painful. The words didn’t seem to match the voice.

“‘Anna brought me to heal.’” 

Anna. 

She was obviously referring to The Huntress. Laurie didn’t ever think of the fact that they might have names. That seemed all too human. She knew The Shape was Michael Myers, but he was such a fairy tale figure of her town she’d never thought to apply names to the other killers. 

She eyed The Huntress- Anna, as she stood in front of the fire eyeing Laurie back. 

“Oh… uh, thank you.” 

Anna smiled and nodded, before (to Laurie’s horror) walking over to her and patting her on the head. 

“Of course, Obsession. I am sorry for the pain”

Laurie’s breath hitched in surprise. Was this how the other killers knew her? She hated being the obsession. All it did was make the killer’s more ruthless and made it harder for her friends to live if she screwed up and died. It was absolutely terrifying.

She was also surprised at the heavy Russian accent the woman had. Another thing she didn’t think she would learn about a killer.

Anna sensed her discomfort so she tried again. 

“You are Laurie, yes?”

“Yeah,” Laurie murmured. Laurie turned to The Nurse “Do you have a name?”

The woman stopped gathering her supplies as if surprised. “Sally.” 

Laurie nodded. 

Sally reached over and turned Laurie (making her jump) so she could reach the wound on her right shoulder. Her hands were cold as they moved her shirt back in order to get to the wound. Laurie knew she hadn’t been a practicing nurse for a while, but she was probably more trustworthy than The Doctor. 

Anna entered her line of sight. “What happened to that boy… the one who always destroys my hooks.”

_ Jake! _

Laurie had completely forgotten. “I-I’m not sure,” she stammered. “I think he got away.” Laurie felt guilty for not thinking of him. “I hope he’s ok,” she murmured. She knew he was probably fine, but she felt bad for the stress he had probably gone through. 

"He is tough,” Anna supplied, echoing Laurie’s thoughts. She nodded. 

A few hisses of pain later, Laurie was all patched up and disinfected. She didn’t think their wounds  _ could  _ get infected- courtesy of The Entity- but she was thankful for the medical attention anyway. She felt a lot better, despite her still lingering headache. 

“Thank you,” Laurie sent a weak smile Sally and Anna’s way. Anna smiled back. Sally let out a wheeze, which Laurie decided to take as a gesture of good will. 

Laurie couldn’t stop her curiosity. “So are the others as nice as you two?” 

“Some are,” Anna frowned. “The others are more cruel.”

“Does everyone else have names?” 

Anna nodded. “You have your own nicknames for us I’m sure. It might be best that you hear their names from them.” 

It was Laurie’s turn to frown. “I’m not sure they really want to talk to me.” _ Or if they do I don’t think it’s for a good reason _ . images of Michael and The Doctor flashed through her brain. 

Anna seemed to understand. 

Anna was beginning to say something else when there was a loud crack of a branch snapping. The three of them were silent. Well as silent as they could be with Sally quietly screeching (or breathing. Same thing honestly). 

“Maybe that is The Saboteur. We should go tell him you are safe. Anna and Sally walked out of the building together. Laurie was still surprised by them. They didn’t pick up their weapon. 

She was startled out of her reverie when someone grabbed her shoulder. That was the last thing Laurie was expecting. Before she realized who it was, she swung and luckily missed. 

“Stop trying to fucking hit me,” Jake hissed. “I’m trying to help you.” 

Before Laurie could get a word out in explanation, he had picked her up and was sprinting out of the cabin. 

“Jake you didn’t need to help me! I was fine! Do you even know where you’re going?” Laurie asked.

Jake just kept running.

“Do  _ not _ ignore me,” Laurie was getting irritated. “Put me  _ down _ .” 

Jake heaved an exasperated sigh and let Laurie out of his arms. 

“You were in the clutches of  _ two _ killers, Laurie. You really didn’t need my help?” 

Laurie didn’t appreciate his tone.

“If you would have listened to me, you would have known that they weren’t trying to hurt me,” she gestured pointedly to her bandaged shoulder. 

“She hit you with an axe and you’re defending her because she  _ healed  _ you,” he deadpanned.

“They’re not perfect Jake.”

“Yeah no shit.” 

Laurie sighed. She wanted to talk more with Jake, but not like this.”

“I know how strange it is. I couldn’t imagine any sort of humanity in them either. Outside of trials… they’re different. At least those two are. I’m not sure about the others,” Laurie trailed off. The idea sounded too fantastic.

“Laurie… I’m not sure if we can afford to believe that.”

“I know. I know. I’m not expecting you to let your guard down. Mine isn’t. I just think this is worth exploring.”

“Fine. I’ll go explore The Doctor and you go explore your brother.” 

Laurie was taken aback. Everyone knew how much of a sore subject that was. She didn’t like to think about him, much less acknowledge her blood relation to him. She hid the tears welling up in her eyes as she balled her fists and began walking. Not in any exact direction. She just knew it was the away-from-Jake direction. 

Jake knew he fucked up. After that remark his expression immediately changed from irritation to regret. He didn’t know what to say. So he shut up, kept a respectable distance from Laurie (who he knew kept her piece of glass on hand even after trials), and began trudging along in silence. 

Laurie couldn’t be happier with his plan. Her right hand itched a little as she pondered what he would do if she tried to fight him. He’d probably win, but she could take him down with her. She had begun reinforcing the wall between her and her emotions about Michael. She never brought him up, hated it when others did and avoided the subject in her mind as much as she could. It was too painful. She felt too betrayed. Her life had been ruined in the span of a day and now she was being tortured for what she assumed would be forever. The weight of it all was too much to bear. 

Jake knew this. He didn’t know the details of her story but he knew it was bad. He knew he had to make it up to her. He was pretty closed off as a person, but he didn’t want to make enemies among the survivors. He didn’t want to be enemies with Laurie. He took a deep breath and decided to show a little regret. 

“Hey Laurie?”

“Fuck off Jake.”

Perfect. Jake sighed and kept walking.

Suddenly the telltale signs of a trial rolled in, making the couple stop. A heavy fog glided over the forest floor and began to get higher. It got drastically colder, making both of them shiver. Despite their argument they looked at each other knowingly. The fog grew faster and faster, as did their heartbeats. Eventually the fog covered The Entity’s domain completely. 

Laurie’s breath was taken away as she felt herself being transported. It was like one of those bad amusement park rides, which Laurie had always hated. Except she was actually in hell and was going to die. Eventually the floating sensations stopped and Laurie felt solid ground under her feet again. Looking around, she recognized her arena as Haddonfield. She hated her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I let my gayness for Anna bleed through a little bit. I have no regrets. But I hope you enjoyed! I will update asap. Compliments/criticisms appreciated as always!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie fights to survive another trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!!!

Laurie didn’t really appreciate any of the killers’ domains, but she hated Haddonfield most of all. The pain it brought with it was worse than any hook or blade. It was a crushing reminder that home couldn’t be farther away.

Unfortunately, there was no such thing as home field advantage in this hellhole.

She walked along uneasily as always, trying not to question who the killer was. She wanted to live in blissful ignorance for as long as she could despite the probable consequences. 

She walked behind the houses, taking cover behind the trees until she found a generator. It was at the end of the street in front of an exit door. Laurie made a mental note of its location before checking around her and beginning to repair. 

It was always a strange feeling to do generators. 

None of them really knew the mechanics except for Feng Min to an extent (she mostly dealt in computers). This made missing a skill check less destructive for her.

When they repaired generators The Entity essentially did it for them. The presence wasn't aggressive like it was normally, it was more like a guiding hand moving for you. Despite this, The Entity still managed to retain it’s cold, imposing presence, and it didn’t lessen any of the anxiety of their situation (despite not being in total control of their body they were always aware and always ready to run). Laurie was still glad they didn't have to actually learn mechanics. She glanced around again as her body turned a knob. 

Laurie felt a sudden mental click. 

The Entity still found a way to make repairing hellish, and not just by how mind numbingly slow the process was. The survivors had given them the nickname skill checks. Skill checks always made Laurie nervous. They could be the difference between getting a generator done and ringing the dinner bell for The Entity. Not to mention how much pressure it was to not miss them when there were other people around. The searing guilt of bringing the killer to another survivor, was difficult to shake off. Laurie knew everyone does from time to time, but it never failed to bring her shame.

The Entity abruptly stopped control and Laurie had to move fast to pull the lever in the safe area. Laurie just barely made it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she continued repairing. God she hated those things. She didn’t miss them as much as she used to, but they were still enough to make her stomach drop and her body shake. 

She sensed she was about halfway done when she heard a loud clang. Her body jumped to attention as she stopped repairing and looked around her. Jake emerged from her right with a toolbox in hand and a scowl. Laurie returned the look and returned to the generator. 

Laurie looked around nervously. This arena was relatively small and the sound of a sabotaged hook always seemed to bring the killers bounding their way even on the farm. Jake began working on the opposite side of Laurie. Even though they were sometimes restored, Laurie did appreciate Jake’s abilities. She just hoped she wouldn't be caught in the consequences. 

She let out a small sigh and looked around them. Somewhere in the distance she heard the heavenly sound of a completed generator ring in the distance. Only four more to go. 

Her and Jake tensed when they heard Dwight scream. Laurie had no clue how long she’d been in the Entity’s realm. All she knew is that she’d been through countless trials and she could never shake the pain she felt when she heard her friends scream.

Luckily, the lack of chainsaw narrowed down their options. Only a little, but Laurie was glad she didn’t need to look forward to the mechanical teeth and screaming of the weapon. 

Unfortunately her small relief was short lived when Dwight was hit again. Now the next step was either his miraculous escape from the killer’s clutches, or the hook. Whoever else was in the trial must have gotten to them, because she felt Dwight escape. Flashlights were wonderful, although they always succeeded in royally pissing off the killer. 

Good for them, Laurie smirked.

By this time her own generator was seconds away from completion. Laurie was feeling somewhat confident although she wouldn’t even consider letting her guard down this early in the trial. She’d seen and experienced what that could do to you. 

Laurie couldn’t stop a smile when the generator sprang back to life. 

Jake nodded at her, she glared at him, and they went on their separate ways. She chose to move to the right of the street, where Jake had appeared. She glanced at the hook he sabotaged. She grimaced when she saw it was restored to all it’s daunting glory. It must be just one of those trials. 

The Entity was still a mystery to them all. They had no idea it’s motives or what it’s plans were. What they did know is The Entity is a cruel asshole who did it's best to tear their will to live away from them. 

It threw variable after variable at them in different ways. They could feel The Entity watching their reactions. A sinister spectator hidden within the gloom. In the Nightmare, their suffering was simply a source of entertainment. An experiment. 

Laurie sighed and continued moving. She wasn't having much luck finding generators. 

She didn’t mind this part of trials. It was quiet and peaceful, although sometimes too quiet. There was no wild life whatsoever except for those asshole birds. The lack of white noise was just a reminder that she was just a pawn in The Entity’s world. 

 

She walked along the back of the houses, thinking about how different it was from her own neighborhood. The arena was a haphazard imitation of Haddonfield. The houses were weirdly placed. Some of the houses she recognized were blocks away from Lampkin Lane.

Everything was so wrong. 

She paid no attention to the pang of hurt as she realized whose house it was. Annie’s. The houses in her home town looked similar for the most part, and it looked especially off in the arena; but she could recognize it anywhere. The house was definitely in the wrong place, but she guessed that The Entity had handpicked houses that would bring her the most emotional turmoil. Great. 

She walked slowly up the stairs, pushing away the overwhelming flashes of memory. She let out a pained sigh and blinked away her tears before moving through the rooms in search of the generator. 

After finding none, she crawled out of the window onto the balcony where she found the generator. She smiled, realizing she had watched Annie sneak out of the same window many times.

Unfortunately her smile was all but slapped off her face when she felt something sinister sweep through her. It felt like a fall breeze, but there was no mistaking the bleak, and emotionless feeling that came with it. She shuddered.

That was all she needed to know the killer was Michael. 

She hated how stealthy he could be. In the arenas, his infamous ability to stalk was heightened, which made them all jumpy when a heartbeat hadn’t been heard in too long. 

If he chased someone to long enough the survivors could begin to sense him through their heartbeat. Despite the fact he was getting stronger, it was almost a comfort knowing he couldn't sneak up on them as easy. Still, eventually he could knock them down in one slash of his knife. His strength scared her. Especially since he saved most of his violence for her. 

When she first got here, Michael never put her on hooks. He would always gut her, slit her throat, or strangle her. One time he even watched her bleed out only a few feet from the open door. She assumed he started learning to curb his bloodlust because he began actually sacrificing her like The Entity wanted him to. Or It had to step in. She shivered, wondering what that would be like. It almost made her feel a little bad for him. Almost. 

She did her best not to show that she was afraid of him, even if it was painfully obvious at times. She tried to hold in her emotions until she was away from him. She didn’t see an end to these trials, so she decided not to give him the satisfaction of her fear. She hated that even this small act of defiance in The Entities world was so difficult. She wished she was tougher.

Her hands started to shake when she heard a loud scream. Meg. She sighed, knowing that without a flashlight, there was nothing she could do right now even if she was near her. 

Meg was strong and fast. Laurie hoped she could get away. 

Laurie began the all too slow process of fixing the generator. Unfortunately she hadn't begun for more than a minute when she heard Meg get hit again.

She tried to get as much done as she could before Meg went on the hook.

The knot in her stomach tightened when she heard Meg’s long agonized wail as she was dropped on a hook. 

Laurie kept her eyes trained on the where Meg was. She could never see them clearly, but she always just knew where they were. Like they had an almost tangible but invisible aura. They had this ability in other situations too. Many times, survivors would stop working and whisper to Laurie, telling her the killer was close. 

She stopped the generator and went through the window back into the house. She took a deep breath, knowing she would see her brother soon. 

Meg was across the arena. She could see the faint aura of her limp body hanging from the hook. Laurie clenched her jaw and left the house.

She hurried as fast as she could without running. When they ran without a killer on their heels, it never seemed to go well for them. It never stopped the urge Laurie had to run fast as all hell to get her friends off of the hook. 

She managed to survive her painstakingly slow and anxious walk to Meg without running into Michael. Or at least she didn’t see him. 

Meg was in a courtyard that looked a lot like her neighbor’s back home. The same one she had caught Michael watching her in. It wasn’t an exact match of course, just like the rest of the arena. Just enough to make it gut wrenching. 

Right as she arrived Dwight was pulling her off of the hook. 

She ran over and helped Dwight patch her up, happy to see more of her friends. 

The first time Laurie had to heal someone she was terrified. The Entity doesn't take control like with generators, leaving the survivors to learn to dress their wounds for themselves. Luckily Laurie had been healing Claudette, and the poor girl was able to talk Laurie through it. 

Now she wasn't the best at healing, but she could get it done. During lessons between trials Claudette had even taught her how to heal herself. 

Laurie helped Dwight put the last bandage around Meg’s shoulder and they were done. 

They all nodded at each other (in trials that was a universal symbol of “good luck”), and begrudgingly went their separate ways. It was hard to say goodbye to companionship in situations like these, but they found that they could get more done a little spread out.

Laurie began walking behind the houses, making her way back to her generator. 

Laurie didn't get far before she felt an unnatural chill run down her spine. Her heartbeat began to speed up. Laurie felt her legs start to shake. 

Laurie looked behind her. 

She could see her brother standing…. just watching her in the distance, knife in hand. He stood there like a statue. He looked so still and so devoid of life, it was almost like he would never move from that spot. No such luck.

Not bothering to wait for him to move, she took off through between the houses and across the street, desperate to put as much distance between her and Michael as possible. 

Running from him was close to impossible. It was hard to run from any killer, but especially Michael. He seemed so damn slow, but he always caught up. He seemed to get faster the longer he followed you. It was infuriating.

She felt him on her heels. Her heart was pounding with terror and adrenaline fueled her legs. She didn't want him to catch her again. His knife hurt her the most out of all the killers. It was too personal. 

Laurie looked for anything she could use to get away. There was a pallet but she wasn't sure if she could get there before he swung. Even if she did get there, he would be able to easily figure out her plan, and out maneuver her. She was in an unfortunate position where everything was too far away. 

She heard a blade cut through the air and felt it cut into her back. 

She barely registered her scream, as the harshness of the blow knocked her down.

She screwed her eyes shut and groaned trying to will away the pain. His blow had cut deep like it always does, and she could feel her blood begin to soak her shirt.

She jumped when she felt his strong hands lift her up and over his shoulder. 

It was always overwhelming for her to be this close to him. She spent so much time with running from him, it was agonizing to be in his grasp. He was so emotionless but he brought out so much terror in her. 

As he moved to put her on a hook, a small click in her brain made her snap to attention through her painful daze.

She almost smiled as a glass shard materialized in her hand. 

She don’t know why The Entity would give this to her. She wasn’t complaining about being supplied with a weapon but the concept confused her. But then again why did The Entity trap her and others to fight for their lives over and over again? She supposed she’d never know.

The glass cut her, sometimes making her drop it but this time she held onto it, gritting her teeth. 

She took a deep breath, before bringing the glass down hard into Michael’s back. 

He grunted, and dropped her. It was the only sound she had heard him make and she had to admit, it was pretty satisfying. 

He dropped her and she ran, pushing through the pain.

It was very very difficult to lose Michael. She knew she couldn’t outrun him, especially wounded. She forced herself to stop running and walk into a garage. In a different situation she would have grimaced at how artificial the house was. You couldn’t even go inside. 

She stood at the pallet between the car and the wall and began healing (a tactic she learned from Nea). Her wound was at an awkward angle, making it difficult get to. She was beyond grateful to Claudette for teaching her how to help herself. Otherwise she’d spend the rest of the trial looking for someone to help her, or being extremely vulnerable. 

It was almost like her glass shard. She could pull whatever medical supplies she needed from thin air. Claudette was the one who taught her how to get supplies for herself. It wasn't too different than healing her teammates. It just took longer and required more concentration. You had to learn to breathe through the pain long enough to get what you need. 

Luckily she heard another generator being completed. Just two more. This fueled her as she did her best to delicately wrap a bandage around her body. 

Once again the loud clang of a sabotaged hook scared her making her jump and hurt her back. Before she could stop herself she let out a cry of pain. 

“Need help?”

She stopped a moment before turning around. 

“You know destroying the hooks doesn’t do anything in this trial right?”

He shrugged and turned around.

She wasn't one to foolishly refuse help. Even if she was beyond pissed. Grudges weren't a good thing to have in this place. Grudges led to bad teamwork which led to a violent, horrible death. 

“Yeah. I could use some help.”

He turned back to her nodding, and walked over to her, a bandage in hand. She was relieved to have company despite their argument. He gently laid a bandage over her wound. He worked without a word and Laurie wondered how silence could still be awkward when there was a man hunting them with a butcher knife.

“He hasn't killed anyone yet,” he murmured. 

She was surprised at his attempt of making conversation. Usually he did what he had to do and left. She supposed he was attempting to apologize. 

“Yeah. It’s surprising.”

He hummed in agreement, and their failed attempt at conversation ended in anxious silence. A little bit of the tension had dispersed between them though. They silently agreed that they could argue when they weren’t in immediate danger. 

“Done,” he backed up from her, releasing more of the tension between the two.

Her back still hurt like hell and the placement of the bandages made her move awkwardly. It was better than bleeding out though. 

She nodded at him “thanks.” 

Before they could go their separate ways, a wave of cold dread swept through the arena, sweeping through Laurie’s entire body. 

Her stomach dropped as her heart picked up the pace. Not even bothering to look behind them the two of them hauled ass out into the street. 

She turned and ran up the sidewalk, hoping Jake would run behind the houses. As she ran she felt her heartbeat begin to steady. She stumbled behind a bush and tried to catch her breath. Frowning, she hoped Jake would be ok. Usually her being in a trial made the killer go after her instead of her friends.

She took a risk and walked back out onto the street, finding a generator. It looked like it had been worked on some. She quickly got to work, brushing off the cold dread of Michael getting even stronger. 

She had brought the generator more or less halfway to completion when she heard Jake scream. She winced. He was always so quiet, even when he was pissed off. When he yelled like that, it felt so unnatural. 

She listened for another yell of pain as she pulled the lever, making it this time. As if on cue Jake let out a loud howl of agony, making Laurie jump off the generator. 

She began walking towards the faint outline of Michael hoisting him up and onto a hook.

She hated doing anything that could bring attention to herself. The gripping fear was almost more than she could stand. But she knew that the day she didn't even try to help her team is the day she became as bad as the killers. They would- and have- done the same thing for her many times. It was the least she could do. 

She snuck around a house, staying low and doing her best at being quiet. 

Laurie knew she wasn't at any advantage stealth wise. Her blue clothes shined painfully bright under the moon. 

If she had known what was coming she would've worn black. 

Jake was hooked in the backyard of a house next to a broken generator.

Michael was at his strongest, meaning he wasn't the stealthiest. Laurie knew he wasn’t around, and if he decided to come her way, she would know.

She ran over to Jake, and grabbed him, hauling him up and off the hook as delicately as she could. She cringed at his cry of pain. 

The first person she pulled off of a hook was David. They were in the swamp, and she walked up to him scared out of her mind, and not really knowing what to do. He was quite intimidating, and she didn’t want to do anything wrong, or get him killed. He walked her through what to do, and she managed to get him down without maiming him even more. Luckily they didn’t have to spend time healing because he was somehow always injured (he said it was a tough guy thing). But he ended up being caught by the killer soon after. She still felt a lightning bolt of shame run down her spine every time she thought about it, despite him insisting that he didn’t mind.

Jake ran off groaning before Laurie could get the chance to heal. She was about to run after him before she saw her heart started pounding. He must have been waiting. Her stomach clenched at the thought of him being left hurt, but she realized it was probably best she let Jake go. 

She took off in the other direction, hoping to give Jake some time to heal. She found the back of a house and darted into the kitchen, trying to muffle the sound of her footsteps on hardwood as best she could. Ignoring the sight of the basement, she moved through the house and up the stairs. This was a horrible idea, and she knew it. 

She made it past the finished generator onto the balcony upstairs and tried to make herself small. Thanks to The Entity, she had just enough grace to hit the ground running from the balcony without breaking anything. She could make a break for it if she wanted to. Unfortunately Michael seemed to have different plans. She was expecting him to follow her into the house, but when she surveyed the yard she found herself face to face with the man himself. He was standing in the yard next to the shed watching her. The bastard. 

Before she could react, she felt his power grow. He was ready to take her down. 

She stared at him, defeated. Then she had an insight. She had no doubt that it was a result of her aching desperation and wish to get out of the trial alive, but what did she have to lose?

“Michael?” He made no indication that he heard her. Not that she was surprised. But maybe… just maybe there was something in there like The Huntress. 

“Please Michael.”

She felt frustration and pure exhaustion bubble up in her. 

How could she expect Michael Myers to have a sudden change of heart. She honestly didn’t think that this new change of scenery was so hard on Michael. He had her right where he wanted her. He could kill her over and over again, doing what he probably dreamed of in that god forsaken asylum for fifteen years. He was the stone cold killer that kids in her town told horror stories about. His house was feared by every kid in Haddonfield. Maybe Jake was right. 

With one last hope she turned her back to Michael in a small act of defiance, and started rummaging through the chest. When she found what she was looking for she froze. Glancing behind her, she noted that Michael was no longer there. Typical. Luckily for her, she had a trick up her sleeve, if she could figure out how to work the thing. 

Fortunately, she had the perfect opportunity to learn because she saw Michael climb the stairs to carry her to a hook. When he got to the balcony, he swung so Laurie took a much larger step back than what she was comfortable with.

Frantically she flipped the on switch up and prayed she could disorient him. To her horror nothing happened. The battery was dead. Someone (probably Meg) had used up the battery. 

She looked up at Michael in horror, her gaze meeting his emotionless eyes as he swung again. She took another step back but this time there was no balcony to support her. She let out a yelp as she made the plunge to the ground below. 

All she could see was white hot spots in the dark. She coughed and worked air through her rattling lungs. The impact had knocked the air out of her. Her stomach dropped as she heard something heavy drop to the ground a few feet away. Laurie groaned, trying to chase the pain away from her head so she could run. 

Prying her eyes open she did her best to focus on the man in front of her, even though it hurt just to see. Michael stood over her, his blank eyes boring into her. Through the pain Laurie wondered why he didn’t just take her away already. 

She let her eyes close again as he pulled her over his shoulder. The movement made her groan, and her head throb harder. Even if she could gather herself enough to use the glass shard, she was never able to use it more than once. The glass always cut too deep into her hand. 

She caught a glimpse of the flashing red and blue lights reflecting off of the pavement. She supposed it was an imitation of that night. She wasn’t sure of what happened outside of the hospital, but she could still vaguely remember the paramedics, and the police. 

Her heart started beating faster as she felt Michael stop. He lifted her up to drop her on the hook but before he could she latched onto his collar, ignoring the searing pain from the slash on her palm. 

She looked into his eyes desperately searching for the humanity that she had found in the two female killers. 

“Michael please.”

He regarded her with the familiar blank stare despite her pleas. However, Laurie wasn’t about to give up so easily. If not for him, and for humanity, for her. She was looking for some relief in this hellhole. She supposed she would accept it even if it came from the man who killed her friends. 

That’s when she saw it. A flicker. The only emotion she’d ever seen him display. She wasn’t sure how to read it but it was there. Hell she would accept fury, or bloodlust. Anything. 

As soon as it had appeared it was gone. She cried out as Michael ripped her grasp from his clothes and brought her down on the hook. 

She couldn’t even hear her scream. All she heard was her heart pounding into her ears as her legs writhed and kicked, begging for the pain to stop. She clawed at the hook which was how protruding through her shoulder. The weight of her body making it worse. 

Through her tears which made her already blurred vision more indecipherable, she looked at her brother. He stared back at her. 

Through her sobs she could hear the clang of another repaired generator. One more. She watched him, waiting for him to move quickly and silently away, off to hunt the others. He stayed cemented to his spot in front of her.  
She stared at him incredulously. He wasn’t going to leave. He was going to watch her die. She was infuriated. How could someone so emotionless be so damn petty?

She heard rustling in the distance and saw Jake and Meg watching somberly. She glanced at Michael who definitely should have heard them. He made no movements.

She shook her head at the pair, signaling them to go on. Meg clenched her jaw and tried to pull Jake away to go find a generator. He stood rooted to the spot, almost as stubborn as Michael. She shook her head again, silently urging him to go on. Then she felt a comforting wave of electricity sweep through the domain. Dwight had gotten the last generator. 

Meg whispered something to Jake, before throwing a sympathetic look Laurie’s way and running off in the direction of a door. 

Jake was starting to make her angry. Why didn’t he just get out? There was nothing he could do to get her off of this hook and they both knew it. 

To her horror, Jake launched his tool box at Michael’s head! Despite her wounds, her jaw dropped, and she frantically checked Michael for any signs of a reaction. 

Nothing.

“Hey asshole,” Jake shouted. 

Laurie clenched her jaw. He was just killing himself.

Before she could tell him that, she heard the deafening crash of The Entity coming to claim her. She caught the jagged leg of The Entity between her hands, desperately trying to hold her ground. 

In the background she could hear Jake taunting Michael even more. 

“Jake get out,” she pleaded. He didn’t listen. To her horror Michael made his move. He turned around slowly, and made his way over to Jake. Before he could run, Michael had grabbed him. She yelled for him to get away, and begged Michael to let him go. It felt like someone had doused her with cold water, as she watched in horror when Michael slit his throat. 

In all of the pain, Laurie lost her grip on The Entity, and It plunged its claw into her chest. Michael turned around. As The Entity began pulling her up, the last thing she saw before she died was Michael’s eyes. She hated his eyes. They looked too much like her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Honestly you should thank my school for this chapter in order to procrastinate my work, I finally finished this chapter. I'm thinking about adding a mini chapter to explain the logistics of the entity's realm in this fic because it is a lot more chaotic than in the game. Does anyone thing this is necessary? Also I'd like to add the other killers like Amanda into the fic, but since Freddy and Quentin had just arrived, I'm probably going to wait a little while. I love all of your opinions, so please comment! Thanks again for waiting so long. I'm glad to be working on this fic again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it!! Honestly I have no idea about the rate in which I will be updating because of school but I will do my best to be consistent. But if you liked it (or even if you didn't) feedback is always nice. So feel free to comment or even send me an ask on tumblr which is on my profile. Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day/night. P.S. If anyone has grammar advice, I would appreciate it. The public education system has failed me. -Tessa


End file.
